


Великодушие

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family Drama, John Finds Out, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Желтоглазый не взял душу Джона. Он знал, что того ожидает кое-что похуже.<br/>«Дин прищурился:<br/>- Не смей так на него смотреть».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великодушие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Generosity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21063) by astolat. 



Джон положил кольт на стол. Демон хищно оскалился и, протянув руку, сомкнул пальцы на железной рукояти.  
  
\- Ещё увидимся, Джон, - произнес он мягко. – И с твоими особенными мальчиками тоже.  
  
Он подмигнул золотым глазом и вальяжно прошел мимо него к двери. Джон закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к затихающему звуку шагов в коридоре, уносящему последний реальный шанс на отмщение за двадцать с лишним лет.  
  
Какое-то время он сидел в комнате один, а потом пошел проверить Дина. Сэм был рядом с ним, примостившись на краю кровати как неловкая долговязая птица-переросток. Места для двоих не хватало, но каким-то образом они все равно умещались.  
  
\- Чувак, спиритическая доска? – Как раз спрашивал Дин, а Сэм низко склонил голову и не мог сдержать улыбки, даже когда отмахнулся.  
\- Заткнись, сработало же, верно?  
  
У Джона защипало глаза. Его парни.  
  
Самым трудным решением в его жизни было повернуться к ним спиной и выйти из дверного проёма, направляясь вниз по коридору по следам демона, оставить их позади. Но он бросил их в эпицентр битвы и не смог защитить. В конце концов, это они рисковали собой, чтобы спасти его, и Дин чуть не погиб за это, бессмысленно. Демон все так же был на свободе, все так же строил планы на Сэма.  
  
Джон обменял кольт. Он обменял бы больше и до сих пор чувствовал холодный ужас, вспоминая, как демон прищурился, резко наклонил голову набок, будто возводя курок, и сказал:  
\- Знаешь, сегодня я решил проявить нехарактерное великодушие.  
  
…потому что если он не взял больше, то только потому, что понял что то, что ожидало Джона в будущем будет гораздо хуже.  
  
Чтобы ни случилось, он примет груз на свои плечи. Он вынесет это и уведет от них опасность настолько насколько сможет. Это единственное, что он мог сейчас для них сделать.  
  
  
Оба оставляли сообщение за сообщением на его автоответчике на протяжении следующих пары недель, переходя с беспокойства на злость и упреки, а в последнем Дин просто дышал в трубку тридцать секунд, беззвучно глотая ртом воздух, что было больно слышать, а потом сказал, жестко «Как хочешь» и прервал связь. Больше они не звонили.  
  
Джон говорил с Бобби через месяц или два после этого. Тот назвал его упрямым идиотом, но перед тем как повесить трубку рассказал, что парни починили машину и вернулись на дорогу. Они заглядывали в закусочную Эллен несколько месяцев спустя и после этого до него стали доходить слухи. Люди знали о них, говорили о них, даже когда Джон не упоминал фамилии, перечисляя их послужной список приглушенным тоном, почти со страхом: мстящие духи, демоны, зомби, банши, адские псы…  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь так шустро охотился? – спросил один старожила в баре для дайверов где-то в глуши Теннесси. Он покачал головой. – Эти двое, с одного конца страны на другой за три дня и ведь берутся не за обычных призраков. Старшему пацану нет тридцати, а на их счету уже больше нечисти, чем у десяти любых знакомых мне охотников вместе взятых.  
  
Джон заплатил за виски и оставил его пить в одиночестве, тихо бормотать в свой стакан о прошлых охотах, потерянных друзьях.  
  
Он больше не звонил Бобби, пока не столкнулся с Кэтрин Уэлкс на охоте за призраком в Оклахоме, где она сказала:  
\- Ты слышал про Стива Уанделла? Найден мертвым в своём доме, пару месяцев назад. Говорят, какая-то тварь выслеживает охотников.  
  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Одна жертва это еще не след.  
  
Но подождал пока задние фонари ее бьюика не исчезли в темноте, и пошел обратно в мотель. Сначала Бобби рассказал ему об одержимости, а потом Джон упомянул Уанделла, и молчание в трубке сказало ему больше, чем он хотел знать. Они не пытались звонить.  
  
  
У него ушла пара месяцев, чтобы их отследить. Они переезжали оперативно, петляли, заметали следы. Оставляли за собой только закрытые дела. Лицо Дина все еще светилось в списке 100 опасных преступников на сайте ФБР и Джону хотелось продырявить кулаком дисплей монитора каждый раз, когда он видел это: на его сына, его сына, который был настоящим героем, черт подери, охотились эти самодовольные ублюдки, закрывающие глаза на подлинное зло.  
  
Ему, наконец, удалось нагнать их только потому, что они повернули направо в Денвере и забрались высоко в Скалистые Горы, а он знал куда они направляются так как сам их туда отвозил, как то раз, когда потерял бдительность, допустив чтобы им на хвост сели и копы и призрак.  
  
В четыре утра Джон припарковал свой грузовик на повороте, за три проезда до лачуги и медленно пошел к ней напрямик, мягко ступая по свежему снегу и сухим листьям, не громче заблудившейся лани.  
  
Он хотел только заглянуть к ним, удостовериться, что они в порядке. Он не собирался ничего им говорить, даже давать знать о своем присутствии. По крайней мере, так он сам себе говорил. В глубине души он уже знал, что в этот раз ему не хватит сил уйти просто так. Выслеживая их, он узнал о многом через что им пришлось пройти, где они были и что сделали, как только ни были ранены, и он не мог не... ему нужно было быть с ними, и обнять их, и извиниться, признать, что виноват вдоль и поперек. Пусть будут в ярости, выместят на нем злость и боль, всю, что только смогут. Он надеялся только, что они простят его достаточно чтобы сделать это.  
  
Хотя к двери он не подошел, не сразу. Все еще лгал себе о том как стоило поступить. Джон бесшумно обошел лачугу по периметру. Импала была припаркована у входа, накрытая тяжелым брезентом. Приподняв угол, он заглянул под него. Бобби он не поверил, но она и вправду выглядела как новенькая, может даже лучше. Да уж, Дин прилично потратился на дорогую краску, подумать только.  
  
Взяв ВД-40 из грузовика, он сперва хорошенько смазал петли входной двери, прежде чем осторожно приоткрыть. Все помещение лачуги было одной большой комнатой, ничего кроме стенной перегородки и шторы, чтобы отделить туалет и старой железной дровяной печи в углу.  
  
Они лежали вместе на большой кровати как в детстве, пятнадцать лет назад, когда Дин обнимал Сэмми со спины, одну руку протянув к ружью на прикроватном столике, чтобы быстро среагировать в случае опасности.  
  
Джон просто смотрел на них, смотрел вдоволь и видел то на что надеялся: несколько ссадин и порезов, темные круги под глазами, но ничего серьезного. Их руки, все такие же сильные и натренированные, их лица, не слишком осунувшиеся, просто усталые. На грани слез, он сжал губы в тонкую линию, чтобы против воли не выпустить громкий вздох облегчения, но не отрывал внимательного взгляда, и тогда первая дрожь смутной тревоги поползла по позвоночнику, перебивая подступившую к горлу скорбь.  
  
Они были обнаженными, там где одеяло соскользнуло вниз до их талий и тесно переплетались друг с другом: голова Сэма покоилась на плече Дина, а рука была небрежно закинута ему на грудь. Порезы не менее чем недельной давности почти зажили, несколько ссадин, свежих красных отметин, уже исчезали с кожи.  
  
Джон пытался отвернуться, но он был охотником и давно открыл глаза на целый мир вещей, в которые никогда не хотел верить. Отметины на их коже. Одежда в диком беспорядке разбросанная вокруг, джинсы и нижнее белье в нетерпении сброшенные на пол. Вещи на столике со стороны Дина. Вещи, которые указывали на целенаправленность... запланированность. Что-то что они делали раньше. То, что сделают снова.  
  
И Сэм, он просто...улыбался. Сэм улыбался во сне. Оба спали мертвым сном, с открытой дверью у Джона за спиной и холодным сквозняком, гуляющим по комнате. Он мог бы вытащить свой кольт и пристрелить обоих на месте, прежде чем Дин успел бы дотянуться до ружья.  
  
Дин слегка вздохнул, ерзая и поворачиваясь набок, лицом к брату. Сэм пододвинул голову, сонно уткнувшись ему в висок, мягкое прикосновение носа и губ, а потом оба пришли в движение, так быстро и смертоносно, что рука Джона рефлекторно дернулась к кольту на поясе, но он даже не успел опомниться, как на него уже были направлены дула двух пистолетов, которые они вытащили из-под подушек. Ружье было всего лишь обманкой.  
  
Дин смотрел на него, открыто и растерянно, непроизвольно держа на прицеле, но через мгновение опустил пистолет.  
  
\- Папа? - проговорил Сэм обескуражено, так же убирая оружие. - Папа...  
  
Он видел, что они даже не задумались о том, что могло быть не так. Это не было даже... чем-то достаточно новым для них, чтобы чувствовать вину или стыд. Сэм приподнялся, протягивая к нему руку, даже не пытаясь прикрыться... что-то было в нем сломано, искажено, в них, щелкнул какой-то выключатель....  
  
Дин прищурился:  
\- Не смей так на него смотреть.  
  
Сэм перевел взгляд на брата, озадаченно, а потом резко опустил руку, кровь густо прилила к его щекам.  
  
Дин не отрывал глаз от Джона, ни разу не моргнув.  
\- Даже не смей, мать твою, - процедил он. - Ты ушел в прошлый раз. Вот и иди дальше.  
  
Он откинулся на спинку кровати, холодно и собранно, держа пистолет наготове около бедра, и коротко сказал "Спи, еще рано" Сэму.  
  
Сэм еще раз взглянул на Джона, с каким-то сожалением, а потом медленно лег обратно, снова прижавшись к Дину, будто пытаясь стать незаметным, уткнувшись лицом в его бедро. Дин привычным жестом положил руку ему на голову, нежно перебирая волосы. Его выражение оставалось жестким и непроницаемым.  
  
Джон медленно отошел к двери и, не сказав больше ни слова, закрыл ее за собой.  
  
***  
  
Дойдя до леса, он оперся рукой о дерево и, резко наклонившись, выблевал содержимое желудка на снег. Вонь и пар поднялись от блевотины в морозный воздух.  
  
Во рту было горько и липко, он вытер рукавом губы. Где-то вверху каркал ворон. Что скорее звучало как хриплый смех.  
  
Он обессилено прошел к грузовику, ссутулившись как старик. Выдыхая клубы седого пара. Забрался обратно в кабину и завел двигатель.  
  
К утру он покинет горы.


End file.
